


This is a Uni Party (Prequel)

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Substitute Brandon [2]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, House Party, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: The party that brought Charles and Emily together and effectively drove them apart.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Substitute Brandon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105706
Kudos: 3





	This is a Uni Party (Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PDA,  
> Light smut

Emily stepped through the threshold of her home shortly after 11 pm. She’d been working late at her part-time job as a restaurant hostess and was thoroughly unimpressed when she realized that her brother had thrown an impromptu kegger. She could hear the low thumping of the bass music before even setting foot in the house. She glanced around from her position in the entryway and spotted a handful of familiar faces amongst a sea of strangers. She kicked off her shoes and climbed up the steps to her bedroom, dropping her bag on the floor before returning downstairs in search of food.

She pushed through the group of guys watching a game of cards in the dining room and shooed away the girls who were sitting on the counter giggling and cheering exaggeratedly in a desperate attempt to draw their attention away from their beer or the game.

“Oh hey, you’re home,” her brother greeted without looking at her. He wrapped his arm around one of the girls and gave her his most charming smile.

“Don’t sound so surprised, I live here too, you know,” she grumbled, pouring cereal into a bowl to take up to her room.

“Yeah, right. Have a drink if you want, just stay out of the way.”

Emily slammed the fridge door and shuffled out of the room, ignoring the way some of the guys had started looking at her like they were starving lions and she was a wounded gazelle. She was beginning to regret not having changed out of her work clothes while she was in her room. She turned the corner and jerked to a stop, nearly spilling milk all over the floor but managing to only get a bit of it on the front of her dress.

“God, Brandon, shag her somewhere else, would you? You’re blocking the stairs and I’d rather people had a clear path to the bathroom should they feel the need to vomit.”

Charles pulled away, straightening up from where he was leaning against the wall and effectively trapping in the girl whose lungs he was apparently trying to suck out of her chest.

“Hey, Em. Glad you could join us. Have you met Liz?” He gestured to the girl with the hand that was gripping the neck of his beer while giving Em a toothy grin, which was dazzling as ever despite betraying the fact that he was well on his way to being pissed.

“Pleasure,” she said with her fakest customer-service voice and smile. “Brandon, please move. I’ve had a long day and the faster you get out of my way, the faster I can get out of yours.” She tilted her head towards Liz.

Charles moved aside, keeping his eyes trailed on her backside as she walked by and climbed up to the second floor. A slap to his chest pulled him from his thoughts.

“Oi, what was that for?”

“If you’re going to stare at her arse right in front of me, you could at least try to be subtle about it.” Liz scowled at him, crossing her arms. When Charles failed to show any remorse, she scoffed and shook her head. “I’m leaving.” She picked up her bag from where it was laying at her feet and stormed towards the front door.

Charles ran after her, dropping his beer on a nearby table and catching her by the wrist. “Liz, come on, she’s Henry’s sister there’s nothing going on there.”

“I don’t care, I’m not sleeping with a bloke who gawks at another woman right in front of me. Goodbye.”

Charles hung his head in frustration for a moment then promptly looked up to see if anyone had witnessed him getting blown off. Luckily, no one had paid any attention to their little spat. He could see Henry in the dining room, busying himself with sucking love bites into some girl’s neck.

He glanced up the stairs and after fighting with himself for a few seconds, climbed them two at a time. Charles had been in Henry’s house so often throughout their nine years of friendship that he knew it as well as his own. He walked down the hallway until he was standing in front of the last door on the right and, with one final exhale, knocked three times. The door creaked opened, revealing Emily sporting a tired frown.

“What do you want, Charles?” she sighed. “The party is downstairs.”

“I just wanted to apologize if I was acting like an arse just now.”

She let go of the door and crossed her arms, cocking her hips to the side as she leaned her weight on one leg.

“Say that again without the ‘if’.”

His lips quirked up into a small smile. He was very familiar with her ‘I’m not having any of that bollocks’ tone. She’d used it on Henry more times than he could count.

“I apologize for acting like an arse.” He tilted his head to the side in that adorable puppy dog way he always did.

“Better.” She beamed, happy to have pulled an apology from the older man then turned around and headed back to her desk to finish her makeshift dinner. “Where did Liz run off to?”

Charles stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“She went home.”

Emily quirked her eyebrow, knowing that wasn’t the full story but she let it go.

“Sorry for being a cockblock.”

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Eh, the night is still young, plenty of time to find someone else to share the couch tonight.”

“How romantic,” she scoffed.

"Who said anything about romance? This is a Uni party; she knows what to expect."

"Now, if that's the case, how is it that _she_ ditched you and _you’re_ stuck up here with little old me?”

Charles smirked, crossing his arms.

"You know, you were nicer when I was in secondary. Sixth-form has made you cold."

"I highly doubt you remember anything about me from those days." She pushed her bowl away from the edge of her desk and leaned back in her chair.

Charles moved to sit across from her on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"As much as I like you in that little black dress-” his eyes flickered up and down her body- “I think I prefer you with that old hoodie you took from Henry when we were in lower-secondary. He was the only lad on the team that never had his sweatshirt because you kept stealing it straight out of his gym bag. I remember, when I used to spend the night, you’d drag yourself down to the kitchen for breakfast and you always had on those pink shorts and that hoodie, which was _at least_ two sizes too big for you.”

Emily bit her lip, moving to sit next to Charles on the bed.

“Okay, so maybe you _do_ remember me from back then."

She looked down at her lap, finding it too hard to hold his gaze. His piercing blue eyes were so easy to get lost in and that smile… That damned, sly smile. She’d always fancied him, who wouldn’t? But this was the first time he seemed to be reciprocating.

"You're a memorable person."

Charles didn't move an inch at first. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to try and act on his little crush, just that if Henry found him, he would be furious. But then Emily looked at him over her shoulder, obviously glancing down at his lips.

Charles swallowed nervously before bringing one of his hands up to her cheek and guiding her towards him. She didn't resist, even leaning closer to bridge the remaining gap. The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but she wasted no time in demonstrating that she wanted more. She reached for the nape of his neck, pinning him in place against her lips. The hand that had been on her cheek moved down to her thigh, pulling her closer to him on the mattress.

Within minutes, they were both stripped down to their underwear with Charles laying between Emily’s legs. His hips were grinding unceremoniously against her clothed core, both of them desperate for more friction as they continued to kiss, fingers roaming over every inch of exposed skin. One of Emily hands slipped below the band of Charles' underwear and wrapped around his cock. 

"Ah fuck," he gasped into her mouth.

All too soon, she stopped her stroking and moved to sit up. Charles whined, but sat back on his heels.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No, everything is fine, I'm just getting a condom."

She reached into her bedside drawer, producing a small foil packet, and handing it to Charles who had taken the hint and kicked off his briefs. As he worked on rolling the latex down the length of his dick, Emily removed her bra and shrugged off her panties.

She spread her legs, trailing her fingers down her stomach to her soaked folds. She kept her eyes on Charles' face while he stared down at the hand teasing her sensitive bud. He cursed, launching himself at her to catch her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled her lower on the bed, causing her to release a surprised yelp. Taking himself in hand, he stroked his glans through her folds, coating himself in her juices.

" _You_ are going to have to be quiet or we are both going to be in big trouble."

"You’re going to get yourself in even more trouble if you don't get that cock in me, _now_."

The growl which came out of him was damn-near animalistic. He pushed in, gliding slowly through her tight walls until he was fully sheathed. He closed his eyes, reveling in a feeling he never thought he would get to experience.

Emily whimpered softly at the stretch, leaning her forehead on his shoulders as she breathed through the burn. He wasn’t her first, but he was definitely the biggest.

"Are you ready to see the difference between a boy and a man?" he whispered, nipping at her jaw.

Her head fell to the side with a moan, granting him better access.

"Give it your best shot, Brandon."

***

Emily woke with a start when Henry barged into her room. She scrambled to pull her blanket up her chest as she sat up in her bed.

"Henry, what the hell, get out!"

"Where is Brandon?" he interrogated, glancing around the room.

"Why would I know where playboy is?" She rubbed her eyes, still feeling a drowsy fog enveloping her brain. It took her a moment to remember the events of the previous night. _Oh._

"Will said he saw the two of you talking last night before he _happened_ to disappear, so I'll ask again, where is he?"

"I don't know, Hank!” she cried, calling him by the nickname she only ever used to annoy him. “He was snogging that girl, Liz, in the stairs and I told him to move. That's all I know."

Henry eyed her suspiciously but obviously decided she had offered a plausible explanation because he turned around, closing the door behind him without another word.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself, crashing back down into her pillow.

_Where was Charles?_

Emily crawled out of bed, picking out some baggy clothes to throw on before exiting her room knowing there would still be a few people passed out around the house. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started rounding up the ingredients for pancakes. Many years ago, a hot meal to stive off the hangover had become her way of ensuring the guys would stay and clean the house rather than escape first thing in the morning.

One by one, Henry and his friends began to shuffle into the dining room and sit at the table, attracted by the smell of hot food. Just as she was getting ready to serve, the front door slammed shut and Charles joined the rest of the lads at the table.

"And where have you been all night, Brandon?" Will asked with a knowing smile.

"Liz and I left a little early. Sorry about disappearing like that."

"Whatever, as long as you don't disappear after breakfast. We have to clean this mess up before our parents get back."

When the boys were all served a healthy portion of pancakes, they dug in, eating like starved animals.

"I swear, these get better every year," Anthony groaned.

"Em, what will it take to get you to agree to marry me?" Will joked.

"Back off, Compton. She's still my sister and she still too young for you. Find someone your own age to exploit for food."

Emily took a seat next to Henry with her own plate, looking up just long enough to meet Charles' gaze. It only lasted for a brief second, but the exchanged conveyed everything it needed to. It was a wordless promise to never breathe a word of what they had done and never let it happen again.

In less than six hours, the four old friends would each be returning to their university campuses or their jobs in the city and go about their lives until the next birthday gave them a reason to get together by which point, the previous night's events would be nothing but a distant memory. Or so she hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
